


Fuck No, You Look

by Bandsx_xbands



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2007 Fall Out Boy, AU: Superpowers, Before Where Is Your Boy? fic, M/M, You're Welcome, im sorry, this is a mess, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsx_xbands/pseuds/Bandsx_xbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nobody said you had to come,” Pete bent down, picking up the dusty piece of plastic. </p>
<p>“Whatev-” Joe started, before his gaze met the sky. “Uh…, guys, what's happening?"</p>
<p>“What's happening is you two are being little sh- what the fuck?” A swampy green was spreading across the sky like food colouring in water.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This is a Superhero AU, that goes along to angelofthedamnlord's 'Where Is You Boy?'. You should go read it. This one takes place in 2007 before that fic (2013). I made this a sarcastic and angry mess for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck No, You Look

**Author's Note:**

> These are the superpowers they all had:  
> Patrick: Flight/Healing  
> Pete: Telekinesis  
> Andy: Super-Strength  
> Joe: Psychic

The sky was pitch black. The only light guiding the four boys through the night were the streetlights. 

“Pete, why did you have to lose your phone?” Joe whined. 

“It's not like I meant to,” Pete said, jogging a little ahead as he seen things on the ground. “Oh, I think I see it!”

“You said that 10 minutes ago,” Andy yelled, sounding a bit more pissed off with every word, “and it was a fucking rock.” 

“Nobody said you had to come,” Pete bent down, picking up the dusty piece of plastic. 

“Whatev-” Joe started, before his gaze met the sky. “Uh…, guys, what's happening?”

“What's happening is you two are being little sh- what the fuck?” A swampy green was spreading across the sky like food colouring in water.

They all started walking faster towards the [Milton Lee Olive] Park in Eastern Chicago.

“Do you see anything yet?” Patrick asked, nervously.

“Not yet,” Pete said, leading them down the road.

Sights of turned over cars and benches that were broke in half, began appearing in view. 

The four men crossed the street and ran behind a tree that had been pushed to the ground. They all crouched down avoiding the creature that had caused this mess.

“Andy, see if you can see what's going on,” Joe said.

“Fuck no, you look.”

“Both of you, shut the hell up before we all die!” Patrick shouted in a whisper. 

“We're not going to die,” Pete said, finally looking around the edge of the tree. What Pete saw was a woman. She has brown hair, a slim figure and looked around 40 years old. She was floating high above the ground. The brunette had gray waves of light below her, which appeared to be keeping her up. With the flick of her wrist, she sent a beam of that light, uprooting a tree that had to be at least a century old. The tree hit the ground with a giant crash.She did the same with several more objects, radiating the green colour once they made contact with the ground. “Actually, nevermind, we might.” Fear set over Patrick's face.

Pete faced the other three. He grabbed a stick and started drawing lines in the dirt. Then, began making gestures with his hands and mouthing words to the rest of them. Neither Patrick, Andy or Joe, were picking up on anything Pete was trying to say. 

“What the fuck?” Patrick said, being so very confused. 

“I'll go out there first, talk to her, see why she's doing this. Joe’ll stay back here and guide us with his thoughts. Patrick will sneak up behind her and tackle her to the ground. And then Andy will finish her off. Duh. It's that simple, guys,” Pete said, with the most you-all-are-incredibly-stupid-how-could-you-not-understand-that-I'm-the-plan-master look he could possible give.

“Whatever,” Patrick said, “just go.”

Pete stood up and ran to an area in front of the brunette, and held his arms up in surrender, hoping she wouldn't murder him. 

“Hey!” Pete said, the lady looked at him in shock, with a hint of disgust. “Woah, woah, woah, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just hoping we could talk or something.”

“Talk to you? Why? You piece of emo scum,” she said.

Pete being somewhat offended, yet at the same time seeing where she's coming from, “No need for name calling, ...you little bitch,” Pete murmured, under his breath. He received the stop-it-you-idiot look from Patrick, who was still behind the tree.

Get on with it Pete, we don't have all night, Joe thought, sending it like a message to Pete. “Look, why are you doing this? Why hurt people and destroy this somewhat-nice park,” Pete said. 

She picked up a bench planning to throw it at him. A red glow appeared and the object stopped, just before it hit him. He swung his hand and pushed it back at her, but she dodged out of the way.

“Why do you think I'm doing this? World domination is fun.”

“What?”

“I have these magical forces now and I can control people. So that's what I'm going to do.”

Back behind the tree, Patrick was waiting for the moment to float up behind her. 

“Come on, Andy, let's go.” They started running towards the back of the park, behind the woman, ducking behind the debris being careful not to be noticed. Once they were almost directly behind her, they waited for Joe's cue. 

Okay, Patrick, fly up to her, Joe thought. Patrick then started to lift off the ground. 

By this time, Patrick was now floating behind the brunette. He gave her a rough push to the ground and she landed with a thud. She attempted to get back up, but before that, Andy got behind her, pulled her arms behind her back and with Andy’s strength, it was physically impossible for her to get away. The police were there now and came up to them.

“Is this her?” the officer asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Pete said, giving the woman a shove towards him. He caught and handcuffed her. “Have a nice time in jail,” Pete continued, with his sarcastic attitude.

“Fuck you.”

As the man walked off with the woman, the chief approached them.

“Did any of you see what went on here?”

“Uh, just a crazy lady wanting attention,” Pete said, maintaining a lying smile.

“How do you explain the uprooted trees and crushed benches?”

“Twister?” 

“Yeah, a twister,” the chief said, putting away his notebook. He turned around and started his way toward the patrol vehicles, chuckling in disbelief.

“That was a close one,” Andy said, putting his hands on his hips. 

“No duh,” Joe responded, followed by a laugh. They all stood there in shock for what had to be a solid minute.

“Do you want to go get pizza?” Patrick suggested.

“Yeah,” the other three said, simultaneously.

They all started down the street, Andy and Joe in front and Patrick and Pete behind.


End file.
